


Nightmares and Peace

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Hunk finds his boyfriend training after a nightmare and comforts him.





	Nightmares and Peace

Left.

Left.

Right.

Duck.

“Keith.”

Slash.

Jump.

Duck.

“Keith!”

Slash.

Right.

Lef-

“END TRAINING SEQUENCE!” Hunk screamed.

Keith snapped around, about to snap when he took in Hunk’s appearance; pajamas, slippers, a bowl of food goo in one hand, and a mug of something steaming in the other.

“How long have you been in here?” Hunk questioned.

Keith shifted, soreness already starting to sink in. “Not that long.”

“Keith, it’s four in the morning.” His voice was filled with disappointment. “How. Long.”

Keith let out a frustrated sigh. “3 hours. I don’t see why it matters! I was restless. I needed to move!”

“Which dream was it this time?”

Keith’s body tensed as he looked away. “I was the only one alive… I wasn’t fast enough…. I couldn’t save any of you!” His eyes began to sting. “I lost everyone….”

Hunk set everything down and walked to Keith slowly and held his arms out. It wasn’t long before he was on the ground, Keith clinging to him as he cried.

“I can’t lose anymore people, Hunk. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Hunk held him close, running his hand through his hair. “I won’t let that happen. You’ll never be alone again. I… We all will be here… and when we find Shiro, we’ll all have a big sleepover.” 

Keith nodded against his chest and relaxed slightly before looking up. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“The bed gets lonely when you aren’t beside me.”

Keith turned red and pushed away. “How can you just say things like that?!”

Hunk laughed and stood up, helping Keith to his feet as well. “Well, it’s the truth. Now come on. Help me eat this food goo and we can try to get some sleep.”

Keith nodded and followed Hunk as he got his bowl and mug. Silently, he took the mug from him and then took Hunk’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers. Hunk let out a pleased noise and lead him out of the training room. Suddenly Keith felt as if this was where he was meant to be, with Hunk and he squeezed his hand, enjoying the pressure that came when Hunk squeezed back.


End file.
